


I Got You, Bub.

by HobbitsInBrowncoats



Category: Logan 2018, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Logan, Caring wolverine, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Is A Sweetheart, Mentions of Blood, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hes so fluffy im gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsInBrowncoats/pseuds/HobbitsInBrowncoats
Summary: What it says on the tin. Pure self indulgent wolverine fluffiness trash. I have no shame, no desire for sleep, and a passion for wolverine to be happy for once okay?!?!? So for this one he is not the main tortured soul. YOU ARE





	I Got You, Bub.

 

 

 

 

_(Logan is in **bold.)**_

 

~*Time _may technically heal physical wounds, but the b*stard who said it heals all wounds, clearly never truly loved anyone or he never could've fathomed something so foolish. To completely love someone with everything that you have to give, they become a half of your soul- to have your most precious piece ripped away and be left with a gaping wound that never heals, And to be forced to see that moment repeated over and over again in your dreams- is a new hell all unto itself.*~_

 

 

 

 

 

_"No, please! I can't watch this again! Someone help!!"_

 

 

 

 

 

_He said it was a recon mission. 'a quick in and out'. What he hadn't planned on was a trap from a scientist/turned/lunatic, playing a game of machine-gun-roulette with a single adimantium bullet, disguised and mingling amongst the ammo. Wolverine was down before the chambers were emptied. And now it was happening again. You were only along for the ride, an excuse to spend some more time together. But now the blood surrounded him in a puddle on the ground, there was so much that it was beginning to soak the fabric of your jeans. You were applying as much pressure as your adrenalin would allow, but there were just too many bullets, you couldn't cover them all._

 

 

 

 

 

_"Dont do this- dont you leave me again!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You screamed into the darkness but there was no reply. You could do nothing but watch him fade away._

 

 

 

 

 

_He stared into your eyes and tried to speak, but the blood that was filling up his lungs and escaping through his mouth didn't allow for much articulation. He gasped for breath and weakly grasped for your hand before slipping into darkness, as his eyes went blank, his hand fell from yours._

 

 

 

 

 

_"No!!! Logan!!! stay with me! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!"_

 

 

 

 

 

**_"_ ** **_Heyheyhey, you're_ ** **_alright, it's not real-you're okay"_ ** _a voice murmured._

 

 

 

 

 

_The world started a gently swaying as you cradled his lifeless hand to your face and whimpered "Please,I can't, I'm so sorry,I couldn't stop it. The adimantium..There's too much blood"_

 

 

 

 

 

_"_ **_Shh, c'mon darlin wake up, I'm right here. There was no bullet, I'm right here, bub."_ ** _The voice continued it's calming mantra as you wept.  "I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm so so sorry. Please come back, I, can't do this without you Logan, you're all I've got, please wake up, please" You closed your eyes as you wept. Whirling further into a panic attack as a blackness seemed to close in._

 

 

 

 

 

_You felt a hand stroking your hair as the swaying and the voice resumed, louder and clearer this time "_ ** _Shhh,_** _A_ ** _lright_** _**Y**_ _/_ _ **N. Hon it's gonna be okay, I swear, but first you need to open your eyes for me. Can you do that beautiful? Let me see those pretty E/C's..."**_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"...Y/N!!!!!"** _

 

 

 

 

 

With _a gasp your eyes snapped open. In that instant, the darkness was gone. You were in Logan's arms, in your bed at the mansion. The swaying revealed itself to be your husband, slowly rocking you in his arms. One arm holding you tightly, your head cradled against his chest as his other hand gently carded through your hair._

 

 

 

 

 

_He looked down at you with a smile of relief as he wiped away the tears streaming down your face "_ **T** **here she is. There's my girl."**

 

 

 

 

 

_You tried to slow your erratic breathing as you looked around and regained your bearing and frantically ran your hands up and down his torso checking for wounds that had long since healed ._

 

 

 

 

 

**"S'okay, in and out, breathe. I'm alright kid."**

 

 

 

 

 

_You frantically gulped in air and look up at him "Dream again?"_

 

 

 

 

 

_He gently kissed your head "_ _**Dream again, babydoll. Just a dream."** _

 

 

 

 

 

He grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and held it to your lips " **Here ya** **go** , t **ake a sip hon, shhh, just try to breathe, it's alright,"**

 

 

 

 

 

**_"_ ** _Damn it," You swallowed and let out a shaky sigh of relief before burying your head in his chest as Logan continued his_ _ministrations "It always feels SO real."_

 

 

 

 

 

_"_ _**I know it.** _ _**I know it does. But we're not there anymore, yeah? That's all over. Its alright now."** _

 

 

 

 

 

_"I cant do this again Lo, I can't sleep, knowing I'm gonna loose you every time I close my freaking eyes!"_ You pulled yourself even closer to him as you fought back tears and the darkness crept back. " _I feel broken."_

 

 

 

 

 

Logan continued to hold you close but tilted your face upwards with his thumb and kissed your trembling lips.   **"Hey, shhh. Easy love, I got you. You, are NOT broken You hear me? You are tough and I-Got-You. Ain't nobody or anything gonna change that. I will be right here to pull you out, just like you've done for me when I've been trapped in one. And I'm gonna keep doing it** **as long as it takes to get past this-"**

 

  **"** _But I can't-"_

 

Logan sighed and lie down on the pillow and pulled you on top of his chest before covering you with the duvet _"-_ **Yes- you can.**   **There's not a doubt in my mind,** **y** **ou're gonna get past this. And you are gonna be okay. When the nightmares come, I'm gonna be here to pull you out of 'em."** He rubbed circles on your back under the bedding as you listened to his voice rumbling in his chest, his steady heartbeat calming you.

 

 _"Don't do that again. Promise me, Logan"_ You quietly commanded.

 

" **Yes, your majesty."** he chuckled.  **"You can't get rid of me that easy."**

 

_"I mean it!"_

 

All trace of levity gone, His tone became serious again.

 

" **I promise** **.** **I've got you, bub. I'm not going anywhere."**

 

 

 

 

 

**.**

**.**

**"Believe me?"**

 You didnt speak, but nodded yes against his shirt.

He raised up and gently kissed your head and whispered " **Good. You rest darlin. I got you"**

 

 

 

 

" **Alright....Now, did I ever tell you about the time I met that spy couple in Budapest?"**

 

 

 

 

 

Another nod.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

He smirked ".. **Damn it**.. **Well, get ready to hear it again, kid. So it was about July of-"**

 

 

 

 

 

You don't remember how many of his tales it took before a peaceful sleep finally overtook you, but the one thing you were certain of ; should you find yourself in hell again, you had a hero standing guard to pull you out. And he'd be there every time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I know there are probably mistakes, fear not. When I get some time, its going to be edited mercilessly.) Comments are cherished, and sappy Wolverine prompts/requests are adored. Thank you for reading, ya beautiful geeky hamsters!! <3


End file.
